The Way the Wind Blows A Tale of Ninja Romance
by sunshinelexi
Summary: What happens when Kakashi's old flame returns to Konoha with her new students? KakashixOC. She wasn't a MarySue *shrugs*, but this story sucks compared to my new ones. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Prelude to a Painful Past

I own Naruto- just kidding.

By the way, I changed this story from second person to first person at one in the morning, so there might be a few mistakes in verb tense agreement, even though I tried to be thorough.

Name: Amy Ayame

Height: 5' 8"

Blood type: O

Age: 26

Hair: Blonde, short

Eyes: Green

Personality: confident (except around men you are attracted to), sociable, clever, hardworking, kind, and easygoing for the most part, but you can be vindictive and boy can you hold a grudge

Background: You are a jounin from the village hidden in the mist. You are also sensei to team 8, which consists of Kimi, Yuki, and Mizuki (all girls). There's a lot more, but I don't want to give too much away. You have to read the story to find out.

Name: Kimi Tanaka

Age: 12

Height: 5'2"

Blood Type: A

Hair: Brown, short

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Loud, obnoxious, boy-crazy, loves to shop. Remind you of anyone???? Hint hint: pink hair, green eyes, hates Naruto…

Yuki Nakamura

Age: 12

Height: 5' 5"

Blood type: A

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Personality: caring, careful, hardworking, extremely intelligent and very shy. She's always reading a large book about ninja techniques, and she hides behind it when she's nervous. I modeled her personality after Hinata (shyness) and Hermione from Harry Potter (intelligence).

Mizuki Kagoro

Age: 15

Height: 5'7"

Blood type: B

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Personality: Mizuki is kinda like a female version of Sasuke. She's very quiet, arrogant, hardworking, and power-hungry. She frequently insults her teammates and feels like they are beneath her, like Sasuke. She never gives up and is prepared to win at all costs. She also wants to kill Itachi, you'll find out why later.

**Part 1 Prelude to a Painful Past **

Amy's Point Of View

"Are we there yet?" Kimi asks yet again, stopping to rest. She had only asked that question about a million times already. Of my three squad members, she's by far the most impatient. My other students, Yuki and Mizuki are much quieter. Yuki has her nose in a book of ninja tactics, as usual, and Mizuki stares off into space as Kimi continues to rant about the trip.

"Why do we have to go to the village hidden in the leaves for some stupid exam? It's so far" she complains. "And why do we have to walk there?"

"Sensei already explained that we needed to be in top form for the exams. You need the exercise more than any of us, as you're always mooning after boys instead of training." Mizuki lectures, sounding bored and annoyed.

I glance at Kimi. She looks hot, sweaty, and tired. If I want to get any peace from here to Konoha, I know that I have to capture Kimi's interest. In order to do this, I have to use my special ninja training tactic that I invented just for Kimi. I call it dangling the carrot.

"Cheer up Kimi" I say "There will be lots of cute boys there." Kimi perks up immediately.

"Cute boys?!" she exclaims. _Bingo,_ I think. _Boys are Kimi's one true weakness, although they are also her biggest strength._ Then she narrows her eyes at me "Wait… How do you know? Did you fall in love with a cute boy at the exams?"

_Damn. Dangle a carrot and it bites you on the nose._

"No." I said brusquely, keeping my head down so Kimi can't see me blush.

"Oh come on… Who was it?" Kimi presses. I could tell without looking that she was employing her patented puppy dog pout. Even Yuki put away her book out of interest in our conversation. "Nothing. Nobody." I said, even as his face came unbidden to my mind. _I wonder if I'll see him at the exams, _you think, _I heard that he is a sensei as well_… _Stop it!_ I tell myself, immediately pushing thoughts of him away. Nevertheless, the memories come unbidden to my mind.

Flashback: It was my fourteenth birthday, and I had just arrived in Konoha for the jounin exams. I was by far the youngest chuunin in your village, yet my skills surpassed all the others.' I was immensely proud of my skills as a ninja, and I was looking forward to the chance to test myself against a worthy opponent. I was checking out the assembled ninja in an attempt to discover if any there could match my skills when I saw him. I noticed a handsome black-eyed, silver-haired ninja standing slightly apart from the crowd, using his (visible!) chakra to levitate a pebble. He was of medium height and medium build and looked to be about my age. At first glance, there seemed to be nothing remarkable about him, but I could sense the aura of power that he possessed. I was drawn to him for reasons I could not explain. I watched him for most of the day, only pretending to be training for the upcoming exams. At first, I watched from far away, but I cautiously moved closer and closer to him until I was standing right next to him. _He's even cuter up close_, I thought. I watched him levitate a pebble for a while, until a gust of wind rattled a tree branch and shook his concentration. The pebble fell to the forest floor, but the boy was no longer looking at it. Instead, he was looking straight at me.

"Hello there," he said.

I stared at his shoes, unable to talk.

"H-H…" I stammered. An uncomfortable silence passed between you and the boy before he tried again.

"I don't remember seeing you here before. What's your name?"

Suddenly my mouth worked again. "HELLO!" I practically shouted. I instantly covered my mouth, turning a billion different shades of red.

He cocked his head to one side. "What a strange name…"

I mumbled some excuse and ran away as fast as I could. In the distance, I distinctly heard him saying, "What a strange girl."

I hid behind a tree to catch my breath, fighting back tears. _What is wrong with me?_ I wondered. _Why can't I act normally around boys…_I wandered off dejectedly, awash with the deepening sorrow of regret and missed opportunities. It wasn't until I was drifting off to sleep that night that I realized I didn't even know his name.


	2. First Impressions

**Part 2: First Impressions**

This is my favorite chapter of them all… You get to see Kimi's version of Naruto's sexy jutsu and Mizuki's dark side.

Last Time:

Your name is Amy Ayame and you're a jounin from the village hidden in the mist. You're traveling to Konoha with your students Kimi, Yuki, and Mizuki for the chuunin exams. On the way, you remember meeting and thoroughly embarrassing yourself in front of a really cute boy from Konoha.

Yuki's POV

After we arrive in Konoha, Amy goes off to meet with the Hokage and leaves Kimi, Mizuki, and I to our own devices. However, she instructs us to sign in by 2:00 and warns us not to be late. I intend to sign in right away, but Kimi pulls me off in a different direction. Mizuki goes off by herself as I go with Kimi to check out the shopping in Konoha. Near the entrance of a stylish store, we stumble upon a girl with pink hair and a blonde boy carrying a huge stack of shopping bags. A black-haired boy stood just far enough apart from the two so that it was difficult to tell whether he was with them or not. However, it was impossible to miss the entourage of giggling girls that followed the black haired boy around. "Sakura, we've been shopping all afternoon," the boy whines. "I want some ramen." This seems to annoy Sakura, who hauls back and punches him on the head. The blow knocks him to the ground and causes all the bags he was carrying to fall on top of him. "Naruto! Why do you have to be such a loser? Can't you ever think of anything besides your stomach!!!!" Sakura yells at the boy as he tries to extricate himself from the pile of shopping bags. "Ummm…" I begin quietly. "We're new here and we're sort of lost. Can you give us directions to the-" However, Kimi cuts me off, picking up a shopping bag. "Oooohhh, I LOVE The Sakura Shoppe!!! It's like my favorite store ever!!!" she exclaims. Sakura stops yelling at Naruto and gushes to Kimi "I know! Their outfits are SOOO cute! I must admit, Itchiraku Clothiers is more my style, but if you want a tee shirt at an affordable price, The Sakura Shoppe is the way to go." Within seconds, the two are involved in an intense discussion about the merits of tee-shirts versus tank tops. _Kimi makes friends so easily,_ I think, feeling a stab of jealousy. I sigh and take out my book to read. Then I remember Naruto. _I should help him_, I think. I walk over to him and start to lift a bag just as he bursts out from beneath the pile. "Hey, who's this?" he asks, staring at me. I blush, and hide behind my book. "Y-Y-Yuki" I whisper. "What? I didn't hear you." Naruto says. "Yuk-" I begin again, and once again Kimi cuts me off. "Who's that?" she asks Sakura, pointing at a boy with black hair who was standing nearby. The boy was surrounded by a crowd of worshipful fangirls. "He's cute!" Kimi exclaims. "I know…" Sakura says dreamily. "That's Sasuke." says Naruto, sounding disgusted. "He doesn't like girls." "Ohhhh… I'm sure he'll like me" Kimi purrs, and you know exactly what she's thinking. _ She likes the boy, but she really wants to impress Sakura and the others with her ninja skills_. "You just watch! Sasuke will be mine!" she announces triumphantly, loud enough for him to hear. She makes a bunch of complicated hand signs and whispered "Attraction jutsu." As the fan girls look on, she walks confidently up to Sasuke, batts her eyelashes, and says "Hey handsome" in a flirtatious tone. Sasuke looks at her with his sharingan eyes and grunts dispassionately. He's obviously not interested. Kimi is so astonished, her knees give out from under her. She sinks to the ground, deflated. "Hey! No fair! You were supposed to fall in love with me!" she wails, nonplussed. Sasuke smirks. "The attraction jutsu. It is meant to inspire feelings of physical attraction in the target, just like Naruto's sexy jutsu. Did you honestly think I would fall for such a lame trick?" Sasuke asks. Before she can say anything, he graces her with a cocky smirk and walks away. "Why didn't my attraction jutsu work? Its never failed before…" Kimi whispers, on the verge of tears. She's so absorbed in her misery, she doesn't even notice Naruto looking at her with hearts in his eyes. When Sakura sees this, she starts laughing hysterically, covering her mouth to keep Kimi from hearing her. Sakura shakes with suppressed giggles as Naruto whispers "She's beautiful…" For some reason, Naruto's behavior annoys me, and I wish Sakura would get a handle on herself. Instead, Sakura snorts and then starts laughing out loud, causing Kimi to look sharply at her. "What? What's so funny?" Kimi asks. Between giggles Sakura gasps, "Your jutsu did work… On Naruto!" Kimi freezes. "WHAT????" she yells. "I think… I LOVE YOU!!!" Naruto said to Kimi. Naruto lunges at Kimi, trying to kiss her, but Kimi leans away from him and he falls face-first into the dirt. Kimi giggled, but stands up and starts to run away from Naruto as he attempts to kiss her again. Naruto gets to his feet also and begins to chase her, blowing kisses as he goes. I sigh in a resigned tone, and am about to return to reading my book when Sakura stops laughing and asks me if I want a makeover. "I mean… You look pretty already-prettier than me- but with a few little touchups I'm sure you can attract that special someone. So what do you say?" she asks. I think of Naruto and nod. "Great!" She says. "Now I'm sure I have makeup somewhere…" she trails off as she starts rummaging through her bags. _Sakura's so nice,_ you think. _Maybe I really will find friends here._

Mizuki's POV

I'm leaning casually on a tree trunk, checking out the competition, when I see three genin approach your teammates. The pink-haired girl hits the blonde boy, causing him to topple over and drop his bags. I roll my eyes at their antics. _Looks like Kimi and Yuki aren't the only ones who're clueless. They'll fit right in here. This town is full of weirdos and losers. _Then I noticeKimi come on to a strange boy who is standing a little apart from the others. _Nothing new there_, I sigh. However, the boy appears uninterested. _That's strange_, I think. _Not many guys can resist Kimi's attraction jutsu_. I'm about to write it off as a fluke when you see something that peaks your interest even more. His eyes are blood red. Sharingan eyes. Kimi falls to the floor as if he pushed her, yet he doesn't touch her. I follow the boy's retreating form with my own black eyes as he walks away. _Looks like the other two are just as obnoxious as Kimi. But him…he's interesting. Time to find out more._ "Hey you" I call to him. He keeps on walking. "Those eyes… you're an Uchiha aren't you? What's your name Uchiha?" The boy Uchiha stops suddenly and stiffens in surprise, no doubt due to your knowledge of the Uchiha bloodline. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I taunt him. He turns around to face you, smirking, "The name's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." _This could be fun._ You think. _I hope I'm the one to wipe that smirk right off his face_.


	3. Reunion

**Part 3: Reunion**

Last time:

You (Amy) arrive in Konoha with your students, Kimi, Yuki, and Mizuki (all girls). Your squad meets Sasuke, Sakura and, Naruto. Kimi uses her attraction jutsu to make Sasuke fall in love with her, but it backfires and Naruto falls in love with her instead. Meanwhile, Mizuki and Sasuke have a confrontation.

Story starts:

Amy's POV

I return to the village after meeting with the Hokage to find my team fooling around with less than ten minutes to the registration deadline. Kimi is being chased around by some blonde boy, Yuki is sitting under a tree having her hair cut by a pink-haired girl, and Mizuki is levitating a pebble with her chakra. Naturally, I'm furious. I grab Yuki around the wrist and yank her to her feet. The pink-haired girl yells "Hey!" as her scissors slip and a chunk is taken out of Yuki's hair. Next, I march over to Mizuki, grab her pebble and hurl it into the forest. I don't even notice the death glare she gives me as I drag her along after you. When I reach Kimi, I let go of the other two and grab her arm. I use a binding jutsu on Naruto, and whirl around to address my errant team. "WHAT THE H--- DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE INSTRUCTION, FIND THE REGISTRATION DESK AND SIGN IN AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?! WHAT IF YOU WERE DISQUALIFIED FROM TAKING THE EXAMS?? REAL NINJAS CANNOT DO WHATEVER THEY WANT WHEN THEY HAVE BEEN TASKED WITH A MISSION! THEY MUST COMPLETE THE MISSION ON PAIN OF DEATH, NOT GET SIDETRACKED LIKE A BUNCH OF AMATUERS!!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" When I finish my rant, I am breathing hard and my anger is emanating in visible waves from my body. Kimi, Yuki, and Mizuki are all cowering and looking at me in fear. "We're sorry…" Kimi squeaks. "Hmph." I say. "Come on. Let's go."

Yuki's POV

When I get to the registration desk, my team and I barely have time to sign in before we are herded into a large, open room with plenty of sunlight. The room contains a handful of senseis and dozens of hopeful genins talking quietly amongst themselves. Without warning, a ninja called Ibiki Moreno appears, introducing himself as the proctor of the first part of the chuunin exams. Then Ibiki goes on to explain a little more about the exam. "The exam is divided into three parts: a written exam, then a survival test, and finally a fight to the death. If you don't have what it takes, I suggest that you leave now. Before the test is done you'll wish you were dead." The words send terror through me like a butcher's knife slicing my heart into bite-size pieces. I gulp and twiddle my thumbs nervously, glancing over at the others with trepidation. Neither of them seems worried. Kimi is chatting with Sakura about boys (specifically Sasuke), happily oblivious to the upcoming peril, and Mizuki is staring confidently ahead and smirking as if daring the chuunin exams to do their worst. Even Amy-sensei looks confident in my squad's abilities.

_I wish I could be as happy-go-lucky as Kimi or as brave as Mizuki and Amy_. I think. The rest of the briefing passes in an uncomfortable haze, and I'm barely aware that I am free to go when the other ninja start pushing past me to leave the room. "Hellooooo!!!! Earth to Yuki!!!!!" Kimi says waving a hand in front of my face. You jump, startled, and she giggles. "You were just staring off into space. I was wondering if there was anyone at home in there" she says, tapping my head. "I'm a little nervous about the exams" I admit, as my squad follows the others out of the briefing room. "You're smart to be careful," Kimi says. "I probably should be worried but…" here she shrugs "whatever happens happens you know? What about you Mizuki" "I can't wait." Mizuki says, her eyes narrowing to cold hard slits. She looks a little scary, and an uncomfortable silence passes between us. "So…when are the exams?" Kimi asks. "You're such an idiot." Mizuki says. "Did you pay attention at all? Ibiki explained that they need to finish the set-up and preliminary testing before the exams can start." Kimi rolls her eyes at Mizuki as all three of you emerge into the bright sunlight. However, her mood changes abruptly when she catches sight of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Hey Sakura, over here!!!" she yells, and all three of them turn to look at her, along with a silver-haired man about Amy's age who must be their sensei. Surprisingly, Amy's eyes go wide with fear as she sees them looking at us. "What are you doing? Keep your voice down!" she hisses at Kimi. _She doesn't want them to notice us,_ I think as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walk towards us, following behind the silver-haired man.

"Hello Amy" the man greets our sensei in a light, teasing tone. "Hello Kakashi" Amy says coldly. Kimi and I exchange looks. _Amy-sensei is acting strange_, I think. She's normally very nice, but with this perfectly friendly man she seems to turn to ice.

The man-Kakashi-chuckles uncomfortably, "It WAS a long time ago, but I don't remember you being this rude the last time we met." Amy snorts derisively, "Me? Rude? You're one to talk Kakashi! Why can't you arrive on time like everybody else?"

"I would have been here if I hadn't needed to rescue one of my students from a rope-binding jutsu" Kakashi says calmly, as if he knew that Amy-sensei had been the one to execute the jutsu. Much to my surprise, Amy goes pink and starts stuttering. "That is, well, you see I had to…" Kakashi chuckles and says, "On second thought, you're the same as ever, Amy." Amy opens her mouth, furious, but Mizuki cuts her off. "What do you mean? What was she like when you knew her?"

"That you'll have to ask her yourself" Kakashi says breezily "Now if you'll excuse me I have important business to attend to." "Yea, like reading that stupid perverted book of yours," Amy mumbles. "I prefer to think of it as fine literature," Kakashi jests, turning on his heel smartly and walking off with his nose in his book. Amy is seething, but Mizuki, Kimi, and I are very curious to learn more about Amy's past. I can't begin to imagine what Amy was like as a teenager. Neither can Kimi, who asks Amy "What WERE you like when you were our age?" "Well, I was mostly outgoing like you, Kimi, but I was shy around boys like Yuki, and I hated to lose like Mizuki." Amy replies. "I still hate to lose" she says quietly, directing this last at Kakashi. She scowls meaningfully at his retreating back, her jaw set. She's obviously remembering something painful, something that had to do with Kakashi.

Amy's POV

Flashback

My heartbeat pounds in my ears like an erratic drum as I wait for the next two combatants to be announced:

Kakashi Hatake vs. Amy Ayame

_Oh god._ My mouth goes dry. I gulp down my anxiety and try to put on a brave front. As I climb down the stairs into the fighting arena, I hear the cheers of my friends and teammates and feel marginally better. _I've prepared for this moment for so long. I can do this._ I think to myself. On the other side of the arena, I see my opponent approach. I'm fighting the silver-haired boy. _He's my opponent?_ I think, surprised. He doesn't seem old enough to be a jounin. Then again, I was even younger than him. He turns his big black eyes to you, sizing me up. I blush under his gaze. _Does he enjoy tormenting me?_, I wonder.

He sees me blush and warns me, "You're the shy one aren't you? I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl"

This comment brings me back to the fight. "And I'm not going to let you win just because you're a guy" I retort.

He grinns at this, his handsome eyes showing surprise. _I bet he thinks I'm some delicate wallflower. Well I may not know how to talk to boys, but I'm an expert at kicking their asses. _I think as I pull out my kunai. "Ready?" The proctor asks.

_I'm ready,_ I think as I fasten your ninja headband securely around my forehead.

"Begin!" The proctor says, and the fight gets underway.

End of flashback

Still Amy's POV

"Hey! Come back here Kakashi! You owe me a rematch, remember?" I yell.


	4. Thirteen Years Ago

**Part 4: Thirteen Years Ago**

Last time:

You (Amy) yell at your team for fooling around too much. You all go to the exam orientation, and Yuki gets nervous about her chances of surviving the upcoming exam. Finally, you meet Kakashi and his team on the way out. You have a flashback about fighting Kakashi previously. At the end, you yell "Hey! Come back here Kakashi! You owe me a rematch, remember?"

Amy's POV

Kakashi abruptly stops walking. He is quite far away by this time, but he can still hear my shout. He makes a hand sign and instantly appears in front of me with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in tow. "Yes, I remember." He says chuckling, putting down his book and leaning against a tree. "I'll fight you if you wish, if only for the benefit of my students. It will be instructional for them to see me in battle again. They might even learn something before the chuunin exams get underway." I know he is counting on an easy victory, and this enrages me beyond belief. "Fine, but count on losing in front of your students!" Kakashi sighs, "You don't need to bluff. I know most of your abilities already, and the rest I will learn through my sharingan. It'll be all too easy to beat you again." "Don't you DARE patronize me! I'm not one of your students!" I yell, angered by his casual indifference. "It's been thirteen years since we last fought and I've gotten a lot stronger since then!" "Oh, I believe you. You are a jounin now, after all." Kakashi says, amused. "I simply doubt that you are as strong as I am." I glare at him, too incensed to speak. I feel my anger building, transforming into that massive internal power that I discovered in the years since that fateful day when I met Kakashi in battle. _After that day… I swore never to lose again._ You think. _And I intend to keep that promise._

Flashback:

Kakashi and I are standing approximately two feet apart. Twenty minutes into the fight, we are both exhausted. Both Kakashi and I are drenched in sweat and sport numerous cuts and scratches. We both have kunais in your right hands, and we both are breathing hard as we glare at each other.

"Are you…ready to give up yet?" Kakashi asks, panting heavily.

"Never." I reply, readying myself for his next attack.

"So be it." Kakashi says, disappearing from your view.

_Where did he go?_ I think, whirling around to check behind me. No one is there. _Of course he wouldn't attack from behind. _I think, enraged by my own stupidity. _That would be too obvious._ I hear a noise to your right, and turn towards the sound. Seconds later, I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist as a kunai is pressed to my throat.

"You lose." Kakashi whispers from behind me, scratching my throat lightly with the kunai before letting you go. Even though I know I just lost the fight, I feel a bit disappointed when Kakashi removes his arm from my waist. _What is wrong with me?_ I think.

"And the winner is… Kakashi Hatake" the proctor announces.

I fall to my knees in defeat. I had never lost before. "How did you do that?" I ask.

Kakashi turns around. "I'll only tell you if you manage to defeat me in battle."

"Then it's a rematch," I say, struggling to get to my feet.

Kakashi shakes his head. "Not now. You can barely stand. I'll face you again after you get stronger."

I open my mouth to argue, but then I realize that Kakashi is right. Even though I hate to admit it, I know that he is stronger than me. "Fine then. But next time… Next time I will win."

Kakashi chuckles lightly as he looks at me. "Until we meet again, Amy." he says, before turning and walking away.

I hate the amused look in his black eyes and his casual arrogance. I want to say something to wipe that smug look from his face, but I can feel the bleak darkness of unconsciousness closing in on me. I try to resist, but my efforts are futile. In the end, I find myself sinking into the pool of endless shadows, where I will remain for quite some time.


	5. The Rematch

Disclaimer: The henceforth contained narrative is an original story based on Shonen Jump's NARUTO, but with the author (myself) having no strict affiliation with the creators of the aforementioned anime series. In other words, I don't own Naruto.

Thank you to KinKitsune01, my most faithful reviewer, and all others who have reviewed my stories.

**Part 5: The Rematch**

Last time: You (Amy) challenge Kakashi to a rematch, and you have a flashback to your first fight with Kakashi during the jounin exams. He beat you by suddenly appearing behind you and holding a kunai to your throat.

Amy's Point Of View

"Do you still want to fight? Or have you realized that its hopeless? That you can't hope to beat me, no matter how hard you try?"

Kakashi's voice startles me out of my reverie.

I take out my kunai. "Of course I still want to fight. Let's go."

"First blood or to the death?" Kakashi asks lightly.

"To the death" I reply, perfectly serious.

He smiles, mocking me with his familiar teasing grin. "First blood it is, then."

I glare at him as he releases his own kunai.

The lethal grace of his movements seems familiar. For a second I see a kunai pressed to my throat. _That will not happen again._ I reassure myself.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kakashi inquires, raising an eyebrow.

_As ready as I'm going to be_, I think grimly.

"Prepare yourself." With these word, I rush at him. I strike at him with my kunai, but he dodges easily to the right. He grabs my right wrist and twists it behind my back. I grit my teeth against the pain and turn into my right shoulder, bringing my left arm back to punch him in the face. He is not expecting this, and just barely blocks my strike in time.

"Very good," Kakashi says, clearly surprised. "You have improved. But have you improved enough?"

Suddenly, Kakashi comes at me in earnest. He is a flurry of punches and kicks, all speed and power. Somehow, I manage to block them all and launch a counteroffensive. I send chakra to my hands and feet in order to increase my power. I know this is the only way to match his physical strength. Still, I can't break through his guard. By this time, I'm breathing heavily, but I know that I can't let up for an instant.

_If I remember correctly, Kakashi's sharingan gives him access to a formidable arsenal of high-level jutsus, _I think. _I need to keep his hands busy blocking my attacks so that he can't make handsigns._

I go to attack again, only to find that Kakashi transported himself into a nearby tree.

As if reading your mind, he says, "You know, Amy, you can't keep me from using my jutsu forever. I didn't want to beat you too fast, but now its time to end this fight." With those words, he disappears. I can feel my eyes widen in surprise. I hear a movement in a nearby tree, and reach for my kunai. Kakashi appears behind me, just as I knew he would. I hear him taking out his kunai, and I begin making handsigns.

"Sorry Amy," he says "you lo-."

"Not this time!" I shout, as I finish your handsign sequence. "Control Interference Jutsu!"

I can feel Kakashi stiffen in surprise-or pain. I turn around to see a shuniken embedded into his side. _Perfect_.

"Very clever." Kakashi says wryly, pulling the shuniken out of his body. "You saw through my attack."

"Hey! What's going on here? How did Kakashi get behind her? Where did that shuniken come from?" Naruto yells.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto" Sasuke says.

"Yeah Naruto, it was totally obvious" Sakura chimed in.

"You don't know anything! You're just agreeing with Sasuke!" Naruto accuses Sakura.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screams, and hits him on the head raising a large lump.

I look at Naruto and sigh. _I guess I should enlighten the kid._ _After all, Kakashi did say he was only fighting me to give his students combat tips. What an arrogant jerk._

"That sounds like a good idea," Kakashi says, walking over to a nearby tree.

"Did you just read my mind?!" I yelp in surprise.

"No, even I can't read minds. I'm merely observant," Kakashi replies, casually leaning against the tree.

"Hey is anybody gonna tell me what's going on?" Naruto yells.

I could feel my anger build. _I didn't think it was possible, but I have to admit this kid is even more annoying than Kimi is when she's in her boy-crazy mode_. I seethe.

I turn to Naruto with a smirk. "Listen up kid. I'm only going to say this once. Your sensei tried to use the same trick on me twice."

Next, I glance at Kakashi. "I figured out how you beat me before. It was clever, but I wasn't about to fall for it again. You combined an invisibility jutsu and a cloning jutsu at the same time, so as to make an invisible clone. You told your clone to attack from the right; that was the noise I heard. Meanwhile, you walked straight toward me, knowing that I would assume you would attack from behind. You never intended to use your clone, it was just there to distract me long enough for you to position yourself behind me and go in for the kill."

After I finish my speech, Kakashi starts clapping. "Bravo" he says. I can't tell whether or not he's being sarcastic. I consider myself an expert on reading people, so my confusion around this particular man and his emotions enrages me beyond belief. Suddenly, I smirk, remembering that I already won the fight.

Stay tuned for part 6: It's Finally Over, Or is it?


	6. It's Finally Over Or is it?

Disclaimer: I may own the world, but I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.

Once again thank you to my reviewers. All 2 of you.

**Part 6: It's Finally Over-Or is it?**

Last time: You (Amy) and Kakashi fight till first blood. You win by hitting Kakashi in the side with a shuniken.

Amy's Point of View

"Anyway, the fight's over now." I say smugly to Kakashi. "I drew first blood. You lose."

"Sorry." Kakashi pants, tossing the bloody shuniken to one side. "But I refuse to concede defeat that easily."

I open my mouth, gaping in surprise and fury. "Cheater!" I finally yell.

He began to make a hand-sign as I hit him with two more shunikens. This time he fell to his knees, blood dripping out of his open wounds.

I smirked. "Give up yet?"

Kakashi's Point Of View

_Damn. How did she get so good?_

_At first, I thought she made a clone of herself to attack me and called out the name of a bogus jutsu to distract me, but that doesn't explain how I lost touch with my own clone at the same time. Could she have hit both me and my clone at the same time? And why didn't my substitution jutsu work? _

I stand, once again pulling shunikens from my back. I am becoming light-headed due to blood loss.

_I must end this_. I think. _I need to heal and recover_.

"Never" I reply to Amy's question.

Amy looks startled, recognizing her words from before.

"How is she hitting him?" Sakura whispers.

"It's her control interference jutsu! She's controlling Kakashi's invisible clone!" says Naruto. "Duh!"

"Nice try Naruto." Sasuke says sarcastically. "There's no such thing as a clone-controlling justu."

Amy's POV

Upon hearing Sasuke's words, I can't help gloating.

"Actually, there is. The kid's smarter than he looks"

"Thank you." says Naruto proudly. "Wait- HEY!!! What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring Naruto, I make a hand-sign. Kakashi's clone becomes visible and walks towards me.

The real Kakashi uncovers his sharingan eye.

"It won't work. The Control Interference jutsu is part of the Interference bloodline, a kekkai genkai that was created specifically to interfere with other kekkai genkai."

Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise, as he realizes that I'm correct.

Kakashi's Point Of View

_There's a bloodline that can nullify jutsu, even other bloodlines? Where could she get such an ability, or better yet, how?_

"But you can't just learn a bloodline ability. You have to be born with one." I point out.

Amy smirks and says, "Of anyone, you should know Kakashi. Bloodlines aren't particularly difficult to acquire if you know where to look."

I can feel myself stiffen in anger at her words. I wonder if she is implying that I let my partner die just to gain his ability. That would be a slight I could never forgive her for. "You have changed a lot Amy. I liked you better when you didn't even have the courage to talk to me."

That stuck a nerve. "I always had the courage, Kakashi. I have more courage than you have ever had, and I will prove it to you now!" She says, looking at me with anger and determination in her eyes.

I wince.

_Well, I've got to give her credit for coming prepared. This could be harder than I thought. _


	7. And the Winner is

Thanks again to KinKitsune01, my biggest fan! Also, thanks to Ellistriel for being my second serious reviewer. (I went back and incorporated your suggestions into my story).

Disclaimer: Although Naruto is my current love interest, I do not own him. Nor any of the other characters. So don't even think it.

Also, I attempted to revise the last chapter, so those of you who read my story before the revision might want to read the last two chapters again so you wont get confused later on.

**Part 7: And the Winner is…**

Last time: Kakashi was in for a real surprise when you (Amy) unleashed your killer new jutsu. Now it's time to finish him off…

Amy's POV

"Enough talking!" I say, making the handsign for a cloning jutsu. Suddenly, the real Kakashi is surrounded by a hundred or so Kakashi clones.

"Attack!" I command. Most of the clones rush Kakashi, but I hold three back.

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi fends them all off. "Is that all you've got?" Kakashi says bravely.

"You wish!" I yell. Visible chakra surrounds me, crackling like lightning as I begin to make handsigns for a jutsu. From the faces of the startled genin, I can tell that the aura of power that surrounds me is splendid to behold. Kakashi begins gathering his power as well, a look of intense concentration on his face. I sense that whoever executes their jutsu first will win the battle.

I cry "Ninja Art: Energy transfer jutsu" as Kakashi yells "Ninja Art: Earth summoning jutsu."

I gasp as the chakra energy from the three Kakashi clones rushes into my body. I feel as if my body's on fire; one body is not meant to hold so much chakra.

I see that Kakashi has summoned an earth demon made of dirt and wood. It opens its ugly, gaping mouth to swallow you whole, but you rush at it fearlessly.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" you yell as you draw your arm back to punch the creature.

As you make contact, the creature explodes and you are showered with dirt and wood debris. Your fist continues on to strike Kakashi in the chest, sending him flying across the glade. Kakashi slams into a tree with a loud thud, and falls to the ground. It doesn't look like he will get up any time soon. The glade goes eerily silent as you walk across the forest floor towards Kakashi.

Yuki's POV

_I've never seen Amy fight like this before. She's scary…_

Mizuki's POV

_Kick ass. I've got to get sensei to teach me that move. _

Kimi's POV

_I wonder if my hair will look better in a ponytail or in a bun…_

Sakura's POV

_I hope Kakashi sensei's okay…_

Naruto's POV

"_No WAY!!! Kakashi lost to a GIRL?!?!?!"_

Sasuke's POV

_Hn._

Kakashi's POV

My vision is blurred and inconsistent. I can barely make out someone walking towards me. A threat. A welcome darkness is creeping up on me, but I feel as though I must push it aside. Someone is talking to me saying… something. _Must… stand… up…_I think, slowly attempting to get to my feet.

Amy's POV

I reach Kakashi, hoping that I haven't killed him. _Oh please, God, don't let him be dead._ You think. _I never meant to go that far._

I kneel down beside him and whisper "Kakashi? Are you okay?"

My eyes widen as I glimpse movement. I watch as Kakashi slowly manages to pull himself to his hands and knees and then to his feet. Closing his eyes and leaning against a tree, he whispers "I surrender."

_Oh my God!_ I think. _Did he hear me? Does he know that I care about him? _My knees are weak with relief, but I nonetheless regain my former arrogance. "Good" I say, taking out your kunai. "Because you lose."

I scratch him on the neck for your symbolic revenge. I have dreamt of this moment for years, but somehow it doesn't feel quite as fulfilling as in my dreams. It was as if I poured wine into my goblet, drank it, and tasted only water. Upon hearing my words, Kakashi smiles faintly and passes out in my arms.


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer Shika style- I don't own Naruto. How troublesome.

**Part 8: The Aftermath **

Last time: Amy beat Kakashi in the exciting finale of their match.

Kakashi's POV

When I wake up, I am sitting on the ground with my back propped up against a tree. Three eager faces stare down at me. I recognize Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, my students.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Sakura asks.

"I've been better." I reply with a sigh. "But yes, I'm fine."

Sakura looks relieved. I smile at her as I get to my feet, rubbing my temples to dispel a growing headache.

"How long was I out?" I ask. "What time is it?"

Naruto looks at the glowing ramen watch that I bought him for Christmas last year.

"It's a little after 9 PM, sensei," he says.

I sigh. "Sakura, you'd better go home. Your parents will think I'm a slavedriver. You too, Sasuke, Naruto."

"Okay," Sakura says, walking away.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts, leaving in the opposite direction. He never walks with Sakura, even though their houses are close together.

Soon, only Naruto and I remain.

"What is it Naruto?" I ask the rookie tiredly. "Didn't you hear me tell you to leave?"

"Hai, sensei" Naruto says. "But…"

I wait for him to continue, but he seems to have trouble finding the right words. _Naruto's silence is most uncharacteristic._ _Usually he's the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, blurting out whatever's on his mind without bothering to think before he talks._

I grunt impatiently. "Come on Naruto, I haven't got all day. What's bothering you?"

Naruto looks at the ground, then back up at me, then back down to the ground. "I just don't understand… HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO A GIRL????" he finally yells.

I laugh. "Is that all?"

Naruto looks at me quizzically, confusion etched plainly upon his face. "You're not even mad about it."

"Kunoichi can be strong too, Naruto." I say diplomatically. "And besides, I don't have the time and energy to waste brooding over every defeat. If I spent all my time feeling sorry for myself, I wouldn't be able to train to get stronger, now would I?"

Naruto looks puzzled for a second. Then his face lights up as if he's gotten an idea. "You let her win, didn't you sensei? Huh? Huh?"

I must admit, I am a bit surprised. I had not been expecting him to say this. But I seize the opportunity to salvage what's left of my masculine pride.

"Yes, Naruto. I did." I reply.

Naruto looks happy. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, grinning widely at me.

I sigh. "NOW will you go home, Naruto?"

"Hai, hai sensei!" Naruto shouts, running off into the forest.

I hear a thud and then a curse as Naruto trips over a log.

"Naruto," I call after him. "The village is the other way."

Naruto walks back into the glade sheepishly. He says "I knew that," before turning around and leaving in the other direction.

When Naruto is finally gone, I lean against a tree and close your eyes. _Alone at last._ _What a day! First I see Amy again, after all these years. Man, she looked hot! Almost unbelievably beautiful. I couldn't believe that I was actually flirting with her, and all she wanted to do was fight. On top that, she kicked my ass and took names! _

My mind turned to your recent conversation with Naruto. I hadn't been exactly honest when I had told him that I let Amy win. _Maybe it started out that way, but I was fighting my hardest at the end. I can't believe that she has a bloodline… I guess that's what happens when you get too cocky. _I heave a sigh for what seems the millionth time that day, which is strange because I don't normally sigh. Then again, a lot of strange things have been happening lately.


	9. Kimi's Mission

This time I'm thanking Ellistriel, my second reviewer ever!

Also, thanks to those who put me on story alert, even without reviewing.

It's nice to know I'm being appreciated… even though I only have two reviewers, that's two more than I ever got on Quizilla.

What else… oh yea, the disclaimer.

Inner Sakura style: I don't own Naruto, I don't even like Naruto, and don't you dare forget it! Cha!

**Part 9: Kimi's Mission**

Last time: Kakashi wakes up from his "nap," and sends Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto home. Naruto refuses to leave and questions Kakashi about the match. After erroneously telling Naruto that he let Amy win, Kakashi reflects on his feelings for Amy.

Setting: A small room with three beds. The beds contain Yuki, Kimi, and Mizuki.

Yuki's POV

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" I hear someone shouting excitedly.

I sit up slowly in bed, stretching my aching muscles. Then, I yawn and rub my eyes, trying to dispel the last remnants of lingering grogginess.

"Come on you sleepyheads!" Kimi says, pulling a blanket off of me. She is already dressed despite the early hour.

I shiver in the morning chill. "What time is it?"

"5 AM" Kimi says. "Time to start another brand new day!"

"You're so annoying." Mizuki says, giving Kimi a death glare.

Kimi sticks her tongue out at Mizuki, who rolls over on her side and buries her head beneath a pillow.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Kimi exclaims.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Kimi says cryptically. "Come on!"

"All right." I say. I get out of bed and dress in your usual outfit, a midnight blue blazer adorned with your clan's symbol and a light blue skirt.

When I exit our small hotel room, I find Kimi and Mizuki already ready to go.

Mizuki says "She wouldn't shut up until I agreed to come with her."

I smile faintly at this.

"All right!" Kimi says, throwing her fist into the air. "Follow me!"

Kimi runs off pretty fast, and its all Mizuki and I can do to keep up. When she finally stops in front of a small house, we are panting and out of breath.

"Where…did she get… all that energy?" I ask amid pants and gasps.

Mizuki sighs and adjusts her ninja headband. "Well, at least we're getting an early morning workout."

"Stop complaining, you two" Kimi says dismissively. She turns back to the house and bangs on the door loudly. "Wake up Naruto!" she shouts.

"Naruto…This is Naruto's house?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kimi says, knocking again. "Come on Naruto!"

"Wait a minute, how did you know where Naruto's house was?" I say, confused.

"I asked Sakura during the match." Kimi replies, giving the door a kick in frustration.

"NARUTO!!!!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

I cover my ears. Kimi can be extremely loud when she wants to be. Through my hands, I hear muffled banging and shouting.

"Geez, lady! I'm coming!" Naruto yells, yanking open the door. I giggle as I notice that he is still dressed in his pajamas.

As soon as she sees Naruto, Kimi grabs his wrist and pulls him out the door.

"Finally!" she says dragging him along. "Took you long enough!"

_I never knew Kimi was that strong…_ I think as I watch Kimi drag Naruto down the street amidst his protests of being forced to leave his house wearing only his pajamas.

Next, Naruto, Kimi, Mizuki, and I arrive at Sakura's house. By this time, the sun has appeared in the form of a little ball of fire rising from the east, and the residents of Konoha are beginning to awaken.

Kimi rings the doorbell, and Sakura answers it.

"What are you all doing here?" she asks. "And why is Naruto only wearing his pajamas?"

"I didn't have much of a choice!" Naruto says crossly.

Kimi whispers something in Sakura's ear and Sakura giggles.

"Okay, I'll come." she says.

Together, Naruto, Kimi, Mizuki, Sakura, and I walk over to Sasuke's house.

When we arrive there, the sun has painted the horizon with brilliant hues of pink and orange.

Kimi knocks on the door. Sasuke opens the door and looks at Kimi for a second. Kimi clasps her hands behind her back and looks at Sasuke shyly.

"Hi Sasuke," she says, batting her eyelashes adoringly.

I hear Mizuki sigh loudly and see her roll her eyes in annoyance. Meanwhile, Sakura looks extremely angry at Kimi. "Hn." Sasuke replies, slamming the door in Kimi's face. I can feel my heart stir with pity for Kimi, for she looks heartbroken. Meanwhile, Sakura looks satisfied…

Inner Sakura POV

Cha! That's what you get for making a move on MY Sasuke!!!!

Back to Yuki POV

Mizuki smirks. "Rejected yet again, Kimi. Maybe you're losing your touch," she taunts Kimi casually.

"WHAT!!!!" Kimi yells, clenching her hands into fists. I back away from her nervously as I can feel the anger emanating from her body.

Mizuki, however, seems supremely unconcerned. "I was simply making an observation," she says calmly.

Fortunately, Kimi seems to have cooled off already due to her short attention span. She seems to be lost in thought. "Right," she says with a determined look on her face.

Suddenly she sits down on the ground, sweeping her legs underneath herself. Naruto, Sakura, Mizuki and I follow suit.

"I called you all here today to discuss a very important matter." Kimi says gravely. Mizuki made a skeptical noise, prompting Kimi to give her a dirty look.

"Ever since we arrived here, didn't you notice that Amy-sensei has been acting differently?" Kimi asks Mizuki.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mizuki responds.

Kimi doesn't answer, instead turning to Sakura and asking her "and your sensei is behaving strangely too, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nods.

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Mizuki asks.

"I'm getting there" Kimi says, sounding annoyed. Didn't you notice the way they looked at each other? It's totally obvious. Our senseis are in love."

Mizuki opens her mouth to protest, but Kimi talks over her. "The only problem is, they don't realize it. Our mission is to bring them together in the name of true love!"


	10. Romance or Ramen?

To my fans (I think there might be two of you now, lol): Sorry this chapter is so short. It used to be twice as long, but I split it up into 2 chapters. By the way, I literally spent an hour deliberating on whether to name this chapter "Romance or Ramen?" or "Ramen or Romance?" If you like the other title better, please mention that in your review :)

Disclaimer Naruto style: I don't own myself. But….I'm going to be Hokage someday. Believe it!

**Part 10: Romance or Ramen?**

Last time: Kimi gets the genin together and reveals her plan to set up Amy and Kakashi.

Kimi's POV

After I reveal my plan, I anxiously wait to see how the others will react.

"This is what you woke me up for? It's a total waste of time." Mizuki says.

"What do you mean a waste of time?! This is true love we're talking about!" I exclaim.

"Absolutely!" Sakura chimes in.

Sakura smiles as I look at her gratefully.

_Thank you_, I mouth the words silently to Sakura.

Mizuki rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to train."

After she leaves, Sakura asks, "What's her problem?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "She always acts like that."

Then I turn to Naruto and Yuki "So, are you guys going to help or not?"

Naruto scratches the back of his head and says, "Well, I should go train for the chuunin exams…"

"C'mon Naruto," Sakura says. "If you help us we'll treat you to ramen."

"RAMEN!!! YAY!!!" Naruto yells, jumping up and down.

I roll my eyes.

_Boys. Do all of them think with their stomachs?_

Still, I am glad for his support.

Then I remember Yuki.

"Are you going to help us?" I ask her.

"Yes, yes come on lets go!" Naruto yells, tugging at Yuki's arm.

Yuki covers her face with her book but not before I notice that she is blushing furiously.

"Um… sure." Yuki says quietly.

_Hmmm… I wonder, does Yuki like Naruto?_ I think to myself.

Yuki's Point of View

After Kimi reveals her plan, she brings us all to a ramen shop. Kimi thinks that ramen will placate Naruto and make him slightly less hyperactive while she and Sakura plan Kakashi and Amy's date. Personally, I think that Naruto is not the only one with a hyperactivity problem. Kimi always gets way too excited about meddling in other people's lives "for their own good." But no one asks me for my opinion. No one ever does. It's like I'm invisible… or just part of the scenery. I ball my hands into fists, tapping into long untouched reserves of determination. _Not anymore._

"So… Naruto, um I was wondering if… perhaps maybe… when we're done with this maybe do you want to go do something with me?"

The words surprise even me. I wait with baited breath to see how Naruto will react.

"Wha-? Did you say something?" Naruto says, tearing his eyes away from Sakura.

"Nothing. Nevermind."


	11. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: Hn. I don't own bakas. (Translation: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke Style!)

(Can you tell that the disclaimers are my favorite part of writing these?)

**Part 11: Dejá Vu **

Last time: Kimi and Sakura begin plotting Kakashi and Amy's date while Yuki attempts to reveal her feelings for Naruto.

Mizuki's POV

After I leave Kimi, Sakura, Yuki, and Naruto, I travel toward the forest, searching for a quiet glade that I could use to train. On the way to the forest, however, I stumble upon an empty practice arena. _This will work,_ I think to myself.

I am training in the practice grounds by myself when I hear a small noise behind me. Unsheathing my kunai, I turn around to find Sasuke standing in front of me. Sasuke looks at me emotionlessly, and then brushes past me without saying a word. He begins to ruthlessly attack one of the practice dummies. I turn back to my dummy, feeling a little nervous. The familiar fear creeps up on me, but I shove it out of my thoughts and continue to concentrate on my training. Minutes, then hours pass in silence. After a while, I forget Sasuke is there. Until-

"Where are your teammates?" a voice asks.

I'm startled for a second, but then I remember that Sasuke was training alongside me. I sigh, turning from my dummy and wiping the sweat from my brow. I see Sasuke sitting on a nearby log, staring at me disconcertingly. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. _How long was he sitting there like that, watching me?_

My voice betrays none of my anxiety as I answer his question.

"My teammates went on some stupid mission to set-up our senseis. Idiots."

"Hn."

Sasuke looks away, seemingly losing interest. I'm about to resume my training, but then he speaks again.

"I've heard about you, Mizuki Kagoro. You started to train as a ninja only 3 years ago, and you have already become the best genin in your village, even though you are a female."

I smirk. He's trying to spook me, but it won't work.

"Why do you just come out and say it?"

"What?" he asks.

"The question I know you want answered?"

"And what is that?"

"You want to know how I knew you were an Uchiha just by looking at your eyes."

Sasuke crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Hn."

"I memorized everything I could find about all of the bloodlines, so that I would know which ninja would pose a threat to me."

This wasn't exactly true, but I needed to bluff to regain the upper hand. I did know a bit about most of the bloodlines, but my knowledge of the Uchiha clan's bloodline was unparalleled. I probably knew more about the Uchiha sharingan than Sasuke himself knew.

"You know, we're a lot alike, you and I. We're the strong ones," I continue.

"Hn?" he says, posing it as a question.

"You have your sharingan, which allows you to copy any jutsu after only seeing it once, and I have my own… talents."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what they are?" Sasuke asks me.

"Not a chance." I reply.

"Hn." Sasuke says. "I guess I'll have to find out for myself." With that he disappears.

_What a jerk_.


	12. Schemes and Dreams

This is the new version, please read it:D I thought the flowers were a little over the top, so I took that part out. Also, I changed meeting place, which seems insignificant now, but will in fact alter the entire plot of the story. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm on a role now!

Disclaimer Sakura Style: I don't own Naruto. But I wish I owned Sasuke blush.

Kimi: Hey, Sasuke's mine!  
Ino: No he's mine!!!!!  
(Fangirl battle ensues)

Part 12: Schemes and Dreams

Last time: Sasuke and Mizuki test each other's strength- in more ways than one.

(You might want to go back and read it again, I made a few changes)

Sakura's Point of View

"That will never work." I say flatly.

"Why not?" Kimi asks. She and I are huddled around the bar in the ramen shop, attempting to work out how to bring our stubborn senseis together while Yuki reads a book and Naruto gulps down his fourteenth bowl of ramen.

"Because Kakashi is NEVER on time for ANYTHING! Remember how late he was for registration? Well, that was early compared to how late he usually is!" 

"Really?" Kimi giggles. "I'm sorry for you."

I sigh. "The point is, if we write notes to both Kakashi and Amy to meet at the ramen shop at 6 pm, Amy is going to think Kakashi stood her up!"

Kimi absentmindedly scratches the side of her face with her brush. "That IS a problem… hmmm what are we going to do?"

A minute later she leaps out of her chair in excitement.

"I've got it!" she yells. Then she turns to me and asks "How late is your sensei, usually?" 

"Um.. about three or four hours late" I answer, flustered by Kimi's rapid personality change.

"Three hours? Or four hours?" she asks.

"Four." Almost before I answer, Kimi begins to furiously scribble on the scraps of blank ninja scrolls we've collected.

When she is finished, she steps back to admire her work, and smiles victoriously.

I read the bits of scroll and begin to smile myself.

"You know Kimi, I think this could work!"

Yuki's Point of View

For the remainder of the afternoon, I wait in the ramen shop with Kimi, Sakura, and Naruto. I can't concentrate on reading my book, so I decide that I might as well find out how Kakashi and Amy's date turns out. Looking at Sakura for the millionth time today, I wonder what Naruto sees in her. After all, most of the time she treats him as if he were a lower life form than the dust beneath her shoe.

At about five minutes to six, Kimi leads us to the designated spot. I gasp in amazement as I behold the striking scene in front of me. A clear blue sky tinted with the barest hint of sunset meets lush green grass below. The wind caresses the Sakura trees at our backs and litters the ground with Sakura blossoms. I watch as a fresh blossom is plucked from the tree, lifted lightly to the air, and then deposited onto the ground with the grace of a geisha. A raging waterfall tumbles into a serene lake below, its molecules slowing as if calmed by a lover's touch. All in all it is breathtaking. _Wow,_ I think. _Kimi and Sakura planned this pretty well. _

As usual, Kimi proves me wrong. She looks both ways and dives behind a bush. Then she beckons for us to follow. Against my better judgment, I crowd behind the plant with the others.

"Can't we find a better place to hide?" I whisper to Kimi. "Our senseis are two elite ninja. They are going to know we are here for sure!"

"Not if they are blinded by love for each other!" Kimi whispers back.

I groan inwardly, thinking that no one could possibly be fooled by the bush that partially shielded us from view. Even a regular villager would easily be able to detect our presence here.

Suddenly, Kimi grabs my sleeve and points to a figure walking down a small path. I look where she is pointing, and see none other than Kakashi.

"What is he doing here so soon?" Kimi hisses to Sakura.

Sakura shrugs. "I don't know! Trust me, he's never on time!" she hisses back.

I look from Kimi to Sakura and back again, wondering what the problem is.

When I figure out what is wrong, I cover my mouth and shake with silent laughter. Kimi twists around to look at me, annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"You told Kakashi to come four hours earlier than Amy didn't you?"

"Shut up! I didn't know he would actually get here four hours earlier!"

"Hey, what's going on? I can't see anything…" Naruto says. I open my mouth to warn him not to move, but it is too late. Naruto bumps Sakura, who knocks into Kimi, who pushes me into the bush. With a distinct rustling sound, Kimi, Sakura, Naruto and I fall though the bush and are left lying on the ground covered in dirt, leaves, and other assorted debris.

Kakashi turns at the noise and observes the four of you extricating yourselves from the remains of the plant. As they dust themselves off, Kimi and Sakura both glare at Naruto furiously. I wince, thinking, _We're in for it now_. Instead, Kakashi begins to laugh.

"I should have known. This was all your doing wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kimi lies, sporting her most innocent smile. "What was all our doing?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and looks at Kimi skeptically.

"All right all right. I was the one who wrote the note. But only because you and Amy are perfect for each other!" she protests.

Kakashi shakes his head at her. "You four had best be going home now. And try not to get into any more trouble."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kimi asks.

"Well, I can't let the night go to waste now can I?" Kakashi says offhandedly. As he strolls down the road, he begins to whistle. The four of us stand rooted to the spot until Kakashi is no longer in sight.

Then, Kimi and Sakura exchange looks. I am no mind-reader, but even I can tell what they're thinking.

Kimi and Sakura's Point of View

_YES!!!_


	13. New Horizons

I'm so SORRY for not updating in nearly a week dodges garbage thrown by readers. The reason is- my dinosaur of a computer arbitrarily deleted this chapter so I had to write it over cries. But here it is and better than ever!

Disclaimer Mizuki Style: I Don't Own Naruto. Shut up and leave me alone.

Part 13: New Horizons

BEFORE READING THIS GO BACK AND READ MY LAST CHAPTER UNLESS YOU READ IT IMMEDIATELY BEFORE THIS ONE. I MADE SOME IMPORTANT CHANGES.

Amy's Point of View

I survey my appearance critically in a water basin in my hotel room. A somewhat homely-looking blond stares back at me with startling green eyes that survey my pale complexion. Suddenly, the face in the water changes to reveal a young girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. I let the basin clatter to the floor, disrupting the water inside. I lean on my bedpost for support, breathing heavily.

"Damn it." I whisper to myself.

Tap, Tap, Tap. Someone is knocking on my door. I rise gracefully to answer it.

I unlock the door and open it to reveal Kakashi standing on the threshold.

"I have something to discuss with you." He says.

Your heart sinks. _This can't be good._

"First of all, I wasn't the one who wrote the note you received. That was Kimi."

I am disappointed at this realization, but not at all surprised. I suppose part of me had seen it coming all along.

"Of course." I say smoothly, grateful that I hadn't had time to change into my

kimono.

"We could punish the students, but I think it would be better to humor them." Kakashi continues.

"We might as well, seeing as they went to all that trouble." I attempt to regain my composure even though your heart is threatening to burst out of your chest.

I follow Kakashi as he leads me to the Sakura glade. Irrationally, the unnatural beauty of the scenery does more to confirm my fears and suspicions than it does to put me at ease.

I stiffly sit on the picnic blanket that Kimi set out, and begin to eat the food she has prepared- sweet rolls with ramen noodles. Gradually I begin to relax. _What I saw earlier- it was just a coincidence._ I told myself. _It doesn't mean that she survived._

Kakashi lays back on the blanket, with his hands beneath his head. After a minute, he rolls over on his side to watch me eat. This makes me uncomfortable. After a while, I finally you decided to speak up.

"Why don't you eat something?"

"Because I would have to take off my mask." Kakashi said slowly, as if explaining a simple problem to an exceptionally slow child.

My face flushes with embarrassment. _Kakashi knows I hate it when he talks down to me. He's probably doing it now to encourage me to drop the subject._ _But I won't give him the satisfaction. Besides, I really want to know what's under his mask._

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to." Kakashi said cryptically.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Why do you wear the mask?"

"None of your business."

"What's under your mask?"

Kakashi sat up at this. You knew your questions were wearing on his patience, and you wondered if he was angry with you. His expression told you nothing, as always. He leaned toward you, making your heart quicken. He whispered in your ear, raising goosebumps on your skin and making the hairs on the back of your neck stick up. "I could tell you. But then I'd have to kill you."

Your heart stopped for a second, but then you realized that he was joking. Maybe even flirting. _Was he flirting with me?_ you wonder. Kakashi propped himself up on one elbow, looking as self-satisfied as always. Still, you couldn't help but notice the way the setting sun reflected off his silver hair. Every move he made accentuated his strong arms and well-built chest. _God, he is so sexy,_ you think.

Kakashi's POV

You notice Amy is staring at you with naked desire in her eyes. You decide to tease her a bit.

"What?" you ask, even though you know perfectly well what she is thinking.

"What, what?" she asks.

"Why are you staring at me as if I've just turned green?"

At this, Amy turns bright red, looks at the picnic blanket, and mumbles, "N-No reason. I mean…. I wasn't looking at you strangely. It must have just been your imagination."

You raise an uncovered eyebrow skeptically.

Amy's POV

_Oh, God-he knows!_ You think, suddenly panicking. "Wow, look at the sunset. It's so beautiful," I say, sighing in contentment.

Kakashi looks at me suspiciously for a second, but then relents.

"That it is."

"When he was still alive, my father used to tell me the story the sun maiden. In the daytime, the Gods charged her with illuminating the world with her beauty. However, in the nighttime, she was free to meet with her lover- the earth. It is said that whoever can find the means to release her from her duty to the Gods will be granted their deepest desire."

"Ah, I remember the story. If you had the power to turn off the sun, what would you wish for?"

I knew. But I could not speak of it. I smile as the perfect answer comes to mind. "I would wish for light."

Kakashi laughs, a rich and powerful sound. In a moment, I am laughing as well, echoing my joy to the world.

When I master my laughter I ask Kakashi. "What would you wish for?" 

"At this moment, my deepest desire is to have you by my side-forever."

I cannot believe my ears. An electric current runs through my body at his words, electrifying my every nerve as I stare at him in shock.

Kakashi leans close, and whispers in my ear.

_I love you._


	14. Tremor

Sorry this is so short- I couldn't think of much to say. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while- I kinda lost interest in this story. By the way, I would like it very much if fans of this story would read and review "Demoted!" as well- I've been working very hard on it, but it has gotten very few reviews compared to this one…

Disclaimer Choji Style: I _**munch**_ don't own _**chomp**_ Naruto.

Part 14: Tremor

Last time: Kakashi confesses his love for Amy under a brilliant sunset.

Amy's POV

I don't know what to say, think, or feel. It's as if the world has been turned upside down and I am the only one left standing upright. I can feel myself blushing from head to toe, but somehow I manage to stutter "Are-are you joking?" 

Kakashi smiles through his mask, "Only a little." 

_Oh, that's a relief_, you think. _Wait-what?_

"What the hell is that supposed to-"

Kakashi silences me by putting a finger to my lips. His hand is warm despite the late night chill. I know what is going to happen, yet I am held spellbound.

"This," he says, leaning towards me and touching his cloth-covered lips to mine.

Suddenly, the ground beneath us begins to buckle. As if in slow motion, I am thrown to the ground, with Kakashi on top of me. His weight makes it difficult for me to breathe, but still I cannot help but blush for his nearness.

Kakashi rolls off of me and stands up, as if readying himself for battle.

Kakashi's POV

_That's odd. We don't get a lot of earthquakes in this part of Japan_, I think as I get to my feet. I offer my hand to Amy, who takes it gratefully.

"Perhaps we should take shelter," she says.

I nod. "I don't think this is an ordinary earthquake. I suspect a shinobi might be involved."

Amy's eyes fly open at my words, and her naturally fair complexion becomes oddly pale. "It can't be…" she whispers.

"What is it?" I ask.

Before Amy can answer, another tremor strikes. The ground shakes much more fiercely than before. I grab a tree for purchase, and throw my free arm around Amy's waist as she begins to fall.

She clings to me gratefully, and I can feel her trembling in my arms. "I think I know what this is, and trust me, its not good," she says.

Without warning, the earth becomes still. I watch in amazement as a figure slowly emerges from the rippling waters of the lake before us. Slowly, the water hardens and takes the shape of a young girl with short brown hair and large, sinister brown eyes filled with hatred and malice.

Amy gasps. "Hairi!"

The girl turns her gaze towards us, and gives Amy a chilling smile.

"Hello, Amy," she says.


	15. Confrontation

After a long time without any substantial editions to my story, I have posted the next three chapters at once. I expected to cover all the necessities in one chapter, but it turned out that Hairi's story was far too tragic and complex to tell in one chapter. I warn you- this next part is far more dark and sinister than any that have come before.

Disclaimer (Temari style): No I DON'T own Naruto! How dare you ask me that? (Makes wind gusts come out of fan) (Reader faints)

Part 15: Confrontation

Last time: A mysterious earthquake strikes Konoha and an old enemy re-emerges.

Kakashi's POV

"What's the matter Amy?" the girl Hairi asks, with an air of mock concern that would have been more convincing if not for the unmistakable look of malice in her eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She laughs, a light tinkling sound comparable to the toll of a bell. "Oh, that's right. You thought I was dead." Her eyes harden into a glare that seems to suck the very life out of the air around us.

Amy begins to tremble uncontrollably, and I tighten my hold around her as a gesture of reassurance. She doesn't seem to notice.

Hairi walks toward us from her position in the middle of the lake. She stops at the edge of the water, inches away from where we are standing.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you, you stupid bitch? Well, you were wrong. Nothing can kill me now, least of all you."

As if to illustrate this proclamation, a large arm of liquid water snakes out and grabs Amy by the throat. The arm rips her out of my hold and elevates her high in the air. Hairi's arm then hardens into ice, squeezing the life out of my lover.

I reach for a kunai when Hairi's head snaps around to look at me.

"Don't even try it." She says, making handsigns with her free hand.

All of a sudden, my nerves are on fire with pain. It feels as if my soul is being sucked out of my body.

"No! Don't!" Amy screams. Hairi releases me, and turns back to her intended target. I helplessly crumple to the ground, feeling weaker than I have ever felt in my entire life as a shinobi. It's a struggle simply to remain conscious.

"I've dreamt of this moment ever since you stabbed me and left me for dead twelve years ago. I've been contemplating my revenge for an eternity, though it seems you've hardly spared me a second thought." Hairi went on, her eyes subtly flicking toward me.

"That's- that's not true." Amy whispers. "I… always wondered where I went wrong, how I could have been a better sister to you. I still remember the day we met, and… and the day you left. I never forgot you Hairi."


	16. Recollections

Disclaimer (guess who): I blushes Don't pokes fingers together o-own looks down Nar-Naruto. BUT I WISH I DID!!!!! (Did I say that out loud?) (Faints)

Part 16: Recollections

Last time: Hairi attacks, disabling Kakashi and attempting to kill Amy. She seems to think that Amy has forgotten her, though Amy quickly assures her that this is not true.

Amy's Point of View

Flashback

Though many years have passed, my memory of the day we met remains crystal clear, as a carving etched permanently into my mind. I couldn't forget her if I tried, and believe me when I say I TRIED.

We were eight at the time, and she had come to live with us because she had just lost her parents. Aunt and Uncle Sugimoto were medical ninja who had just returned home from the Great War. One day, when Hairi was out picking flowers, they were brutally murdered. When Hairi returned home, she found parts of her parents scattered around her living room, the floor soaked with their blood. But she didn't scream. She didn't even cry. Instead, she swept the floor, picked her parents off the ground piece by piece, dug a shallow grave, and said a prayer over their remains. Then, she waited calmly for the authorities to arrive.

When I heard this story, I thought she was incredibly brave. The rest of my village whispered that she was some sort of monster.

Whatever the case, Hairi was a quiet child. Polite, but withdrawn. She rarely ever talked. The villagers whispered that she was a demon.

Though she did not communicate verbally, Hairi made her opinion known in other ways. When the stonemason whispered that she was "touched in the head," Hairi "accidentally" knocked over his prized depiction of the Mizukage, destroying months worth of hard work. When the baker hinted that she might be the devil's child, his stores of flour and butter disappeared into thin air. The villagers believed that Hairi was behind these incidents, yet she was never punished. Everyone seemed to pity Hairi for losing her parents, but they appeared to fear her as well.

The strangest incident occurred when we were ten. The baker's stores of flour and butter had just gone missing, and he was forced to shut down his shop. Emiko Uchiwa, the baker's daughter, was certain that my cousin was responsible for the theft, even though she didn't have any proof. One day, during a break in ninja training, Emiko confronted Hairi.

"You're a freak you know that?" Emiko yelled. "No wonder why you don't have any friends. You get away with EVERYTHING and we're all supposed to feel sorry for you just because your parents were hacked into little bitty pieces!"

Hairi said nothing. She stared at Emiko as if nothing had happened. Emiko shot her a look of pure loathing and stalked away.

The next day, Emiko was not at ninja training class. It was rumored that she too had gone missing.

A thorough search was conducted. Dogs were given pieces of Emiko's clothing to sniff and sent to track her down.

Three days later, Emiko was found shivering at the bottom of an old well near the outskirts of the village.

Her father, the baker, climbed into the well to rescue her. A medical ninja treated her for hypothermia, and she was fine within a couple of days. The villagers asked her how she had gotten into the well, and she claimed that Hairi had pushed her in. She said that her family had sent her to retrieve water from the well. She had been pulling up a bucket of water when someone came up behind her and pushed her into the well.

"But how do you know it was Hairi?" I had asked. "Your attacker came at you from behind, so it could've been anyone."

Uncharacteristically, Hairi spoke up. "I bet no one pushed her. She's so clumsy, I bet she fell in herself and imagined someone pushed her in."

That was the last straw for poor, bedridden Emiko. Beside herself with rage, Emiko sat up, pointed at Hairi, and yelled, "It WAS you I know it was! YOU tried to kill me! You can lie to them all you want but it was MURDER and YOU did it! I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!"

Hairi looked down. When she looked up again, a strange, hard look clouded her features. "_You're_ going to get _me_? Don't make me laugh."

With those words, she turned on her heel and left. I can still hear the sound of her sandals echoing on the wooden floor.

Note: Amy refers to Hairi as her sister in the last chapter and hints that Hairi is her cousin in this chapter. This is because Amy felt as close to Hairi as she would feel to her own sister.


	17. A Necessary Evil

Disclaimer: Oh who cares? Let's get on with the story!

(I do not claim to own any of the original Naruto characters or storyline).

Part 17: A Necessary Evil

Last time: Amy reveals part of Hairi's past in a flashback. Hairi came to live with Amy's family when she was eight, following the brutal murder of her parents. However, strange and sinister "accidents" began occurring in Amy's village shortly after Hairi arrived. Could Hairi have been responsible?

Amy's Point of View

Flashback

Four years had passed since Emiko had fallen into the well. Hairi and I had grown into beautiful young kunoichi, I a chuunin, and Hairi still only a genin. Hairi was more gifted with water jutsu than any shinobi the village had ever seen, yet her sensei claimed that she lacked the maturity, social skills, and cooperative ability necessary to become a chuunin.

If Hairi was upset about this, she never showed it. I admired her greatly for her great skill and stoic bravery.

One day, on the twenty third of August of my fourteenth year, I returned home from a mission to find my beloved village in chaos. Civilian woman and children were scrambling for cover as our village's brave shinobi and kunoichi fought off a daunting foe. The beast was like nothing I had ever seen. Its head, torso, arms, legs, and feet were made entirely of water. Behind it, six columns of liquid towered like tails, smashing into walls and destroying buildings at the beast's command. The soldiers who were either brave or foolish enough to attack it directly were either absorbed into the beast or bounced off to fall to their deaths. Was this the fearsome Rokubi?

"Amy!" My sensei Shinji Aburame yelled. "Get your weapons, you're needed at the front!" 

I nodded gravely, and rushed home. However, I was woefully unprepared for the sight I would encounter there.

Even before I set foot inside my home, I sensed that something was amiss. My nose was assaulted by the stench of freshly-spilt blood and decaying flesh. As I slid open the front door, my hand came away red and sticky. My heart started pounding in my chest with the force of a thousand shuniken. Looking at my hand, I could feel my body start to shake.

_No…_I thought. _They_ can't _be…_

"Mother!" "Father!" "Cousin!" I yelled, only to be greeted with the empty silence of a deserted home.

Salt water pooled in my eyes and I unwillingly allowed a few tears to fall. In the depth of my depression, I soon began sobbing heavy and hard, like a raging thunderstorm unchecked by Mother Nature.

When the storm finally abated, I looked up to discover something odd. The blood smears followed relatively straight lines, as if the bodies had been dragged along the floor. Come to think of it, I realized that I hadn't seen any bodies when I had arrived.

Hope bloomed within me, like the first flower after the spring rains. Could they still be alive?

No, surely they had lost too much blood. But that didn't make sense either. Why would a murderer bother to kidnap his or her victims if they were already dead?

Either way, it was worth investigating. The flame of vengeance burned bright within my soul in the wake of my apparent loss.

I followed the tracks to a small cave near the waterfront. The trail of blood ended at the mouth of the cave, though there was no sign of the bodies. Perhaps whoever had taken the bodies had picked them up one by one and carried them into the cave.

Pressing on further, I discovered a large circular room at the rear of the cave. In the center of the room, a large, glowing, marking resembling a seal was drawn upon the stone floor. A few dark shapes were piled on top of the seal, obscuring it slightly. I gasped when I recognized the shapes as human bodies.

I ran to them, and fell to my knees beside the familiar forms. The bodies of Emiko Uchiwa, her father the baker, the stonemason, his wife Kaede, and my own mother and father littered the makeshift altar.

Hearing a slight, nearly imperceptible, noise behind me, I whirled around to come face to face with Hairi.

My entire body felt weak with relief. My cousin, at least, was still alive.

"Hairi! I can't believe you survived! Who- who could've done this to our family… our friends?"

Hairi chuckled darkly, her face partially hidden by the shadows. My ecstasy turned to confusion. "Wha-Why are you laughing?" 

"Because, idiot, I was the one who killed them. Any fool could've surmised as much. Your thickheaded ignorance continues to surprise me."

My confusion gave way to shock and disbelief. "But-why…why would you kill them?"

Hairi's eyes hardened to a steely grey. "To summon the Rokubi…I needed six human sacrifices. One for each of its tails."

"So then- the monster… that was also your doing?" 

"Yes. I released the Rokubi from its prison. In return, the demon promised me part of its power." Hairi's voice was calm, unfeeling. It was if she were discussing the weather or deciding which meal to prepare for dinner. Her callous indifference infuriated me.

"How could you?!" I screamed. "How could you betray your family, your friends, your village? They TRUSTED you!" 

Hairi closed her eyes for a second and smiled slightly. However, it was a grim smile that held no joy. "They trusted _you_. None of them ever gave a damn about me."

"That's not true!" I protested, even though I knew it was.

Hairi's eyes flashed. "You're such a poor liar."

Without warning, Hairi backhanded me into a wall, sending stars dancing across my vision. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"How pathetic. I suppose I'll never know what they saw in you," she said, jerking her head toward the dead bodies atop the seal. "You always were the village's little golden girl," she spat. "Only I saw how weak and gullible you truly were!"

She punctuated her last words with a sharp kick in my ribs. I doubled over in agony, as waves of pain washed over me.

"I'm going to…kill you… if it's the last thing I do," I panted.

Hairi only laughed. "Now you hate me. I can't believe it. After all these years you finally hate me as deeply as I have loathed you. But your hatred still isn't strong enough. You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

My right hand tightened around the kunai in my pocket. "You're wrong."

Hairi got down on her knees to look me in the eye. Her gaze was full of long-concealed hatred.

"Liar," she said.

She went to stand up, but fell to her knees again, gasping in pain. My bloody kunai lay embedded between her breasts, where her heart should have been.

After my attack, Hairi's features transformed. Her eyes no longer held hatred, but rather (could it be possible?) respect. It was this look, more than any other that I had attempted to purge from my mind time and time again.

Hairi gasped for breath. "Amy- I… didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong."

Horrified at what I had done, I pulled the kunai from her breast. Hairi crumpled to the ground, her blood mixing with the water that she had so dearly loved.

As for me, I dropped the bloody kunai next to my cousin's body and ran far and fast. For all these years I fled from the memories, but now they seem to have caught up with me at last.

Roku means 'six,' and bi means 'tail' according to my friend and fellow anime connoisseur, Megan.


	18. DISCONTINUED

This story has been discontinued because I wrote it when I was a "short shit" and it is rather amateurish =(.

If you want to see examples of better writing, please do read my fics "Anything" and "Watashi no Oniisan." I'm actually proud of them.


End file.
